Dear Fanfiction
by Meg7733
Summary: The characters from the 39 Clues have read all of our FanFictions! Read on to find out what they think!
1. Chapter 1

Dear FanFiction,

Why do all of your stories have Amy falling in love with Ian? Last time I checked, I am her boyfriend!

A very irritated,

Jake


	2. Chapter 2

Dear FanFiction,

Why do all of your stories have me falling in love with Amy? Not that I mind, or anything... Just curious.

Ian


	3. Chapter 3

Dear FanFiction,

I'm not sure why a lot of the Fan Fictions of us are when we are 20. Let us be kids! You can't be a ninja when your an adult. And I like pretending I'm a ninja.

Dan


	4. Chapter 4

Dear FanFiction,

I have to admit, a lot of these stories are really entertaining! It's a lot of fun to watch Amy freak out and get all red every time she reads one about her and Ian.

Sinead


	5. Chapter 5

Dear FanFiction... And Sinead,

I do NOT get red! Alright fine, I get a little red, but not THAT MUCH!

Amy


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Amy,

So Amy... You blush when you read a story about us? How very... _Amy _of you. Is Jake reading this?

Ian


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Snooty, Rich Cobra Boy,

Ian, stop picking on Amy... I've seen you get even redder when you read those stories!

Sinead


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Sinead,

Oh yeah? Well, what about when YOU read those stories about you and Hamilton? You can't tell me you don't get red! Hamilton and Sinead sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Ian


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Ian,

IAN, I AM GOING TO POUND YOU! I am NOT going out with Sinead! At least not yet, anyway...

Hamilton


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Person I am Beginning to dislike a LOT,

Ian, regarding your previous question, YES I'M READING THIS!

Jake


	11. Chapter 11

Dear FanFiction, Cahills,

Yo, dudes, we are supposed writing these letters to FanFiction together to BOND, not fight! Now stop writing letters to each other! Pull it together guys, and start reviewing FanFiction stories!

Jonah

P.S. There should be more stories about me and my successful life as a gangsta. Just a thought


	12. Chapter 12

Dear FanFiction, and Cahills,

I have to agree with Jonah on this one guys... Less arguing, more reviewing. Here, I'll start: I'm flattered that there are many stories where I'm a princess! But the weird thing is that Ian always somehow manages to be my prince in the stories... Are you guys trying to tell me something here?

Amy


	13. Chapter 13

Dear FanFiction,

Natalie and me? Me and Natalie? I mean, yeah, I miss her a lot, and I wish she was here, but I'm not sure if I actually, you know, liked her. To be honest with you, she always made me kind of nervous when she looked at me with those big, pretty, perfect eyes...- I mean, well, umm... Ugh! Just forget I even wrote this letter.

Dan, a.k.a. Ninja Warrior


	14. Chapter 14

Dear FanFiction,

I read a story by AmianNatan4ever a few days ago, and dude, I have to say, I am becoming more and more interested in the budding relationship between Alice and me... I look forward to reading more!

Gangsta Foreva!

Jonah


	15. Chapter 15

Dear FanFiction,

Why are we never at any of the family reunions? We know we aren't blood related to the Cahills, but at least little thanks for helping SAVE THE WORLD would be nice!

Feeling left out,

The Rosenbloom Brothers


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Jake,

You are not at any of the family reunions simply because we don't like you.

Ian


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Ian,

Amy likes me :)

Jake


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Ian and Jake,

Stop fighting! Ian, Jake just wanted to know why he wasn't in very many of the stories about the family reunions. You didn't have to be mean! And Jake, DON'T EGG HIM ON! Believe me, you just can't win when arguing with Ian. Personal experience.

Amy


	19. Chapter 19

Dear FanFiction,

I just wanted to say sorry for those annoying kids who won't stop fighting! I also wanted to tell you that I really enjoy reading your stories. It's also really fun to watch the reactions to your stories, like Sinead mentioned a few letters ago. My one suggestion to you is that... well... it would be nice if you guys wrote me a boyfriend once in a while!

Nellie


	20. Chapter 20

Dear FanFiction,

Hey everyone! It's me, Meg :) I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot that you guys like my story! If you guys want me to write about a certain character just let me know :)

Oh yeah! I forgot to do a disclaimer in the beginning of the story... oops...

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or any of the characters, but I wish I did! LoL :)

-Meg


	21. Chapter 21

Hey FanFiction!

It's me again! Today is Flashback Friday, so I wanted to review all of the "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED I'M GOING TO DIE" moments in Day of Doom. So, without further a due, here are all of my heart attack moments! *SPOILERS*

-Chapter 15. The chapter that all Amian fans know and hate. Even though I'm not sure if I like Ian or Jake better, I was practically bursting with excitement when Amy finally admitted that she liked Jake better than Evan! And when they kissed... I just about fainted! *total girly-squeal-worthy moment for me* The series had gone SO LONG without romance, and at LONG LAST the author was nice enough to throw some in!

-I must admit, when Evan died, I felt really bad about hating him so much.

-WHEN ISABEL DRANK THE SERUM AND AVENGED NATALIE'S DEATH! One of my most favorite parts in the series. It showed that there really was some good in Isabel, even after all that happened. Especially since she gave her life in the end.

There is so much more that I can write about, but that's all for now! Thanks for reading!

-Meg


	22. Chapter 22

Dear FanFiction,

Just because we are two sets of twins doesn't mean we like each other! Not to mention that we all have completely different interests!

-Starling Brothers and Holt Sisters


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Cahills,

I know where you are. You might think you are safe, but you are far from it.

-Unknown


	24. Chapter 24

Uh, Amy?

What just happened?

-Dan


	25. Chapter 25

Dan,

I really don't know... I made sure these letters were only connected to FanFiction and no where else. Guys, does any one know what is going on? If this is some trick, please just stop!

-Amy


	26. Chapter 26

Amy,

I have bad news... I just checked the computer data, and, well, we've been hacked. I'm trying to pin point the location of the hacker right now, but I'm not getting anything.

-Sinead


	27. Chapter 27

Hey FanFiction!

I'm really sorry to interrupt the story, but I just wanted to apologize for going so long without updating. I had finals this week and didn't have much time to write :/

I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I will update as soon as I can!

Until Next Time,

Meg


	28. Chapter 28

Amy,

Do you think the Vespers are back?

-Dan


	29. Chapter 29

Dan,

I really don't know... Sinead, do have any info for us?

-Amy


	30. Chapter 30

Amy,

It's definitely not the Vespers... I can tell that much. But I have no idea who it actually is. You guys should just keep reviewing FanFictions until I find out more.

-Sinead


	31. Chapter 31

Dear FanFiction and Cahills,

Alright guys, back to reviewing! Sinead will let us know when she finds the problem. I'll start off: I like reading the Truth or Dare stories, even though we have only played once or twice in real life. It's fun to see the kind of dares our characters come up with!


	32. Chapter 32

Dear FanFiction,

Even though I would like to, I have no real intention of ever killing Jake. Sorry.

-Ian


	33. Chapter 33

Dear FanFiction,

I just wanted to let everyone know that I hate Ian every bit as much as he hates me, BUT I DON'T START FIGHTS WITH HIM EVERY FIVE MINUTES LIKE HE DOES WITH ME. Anyways, that is my two cents.

-Jake


	34. Chapter 34

Dear FanFiction,

Still not seeing any of my many success stories...

-Jonah


	35. Chapter 35

Dear Cahills,

Stupid children, just give up! Your not going to track me through the internet. Stop writing these silly letters, and prepare for what is to come. Trust me when I say this: You don't have much time.


	36. Chapter 36

Guys, listen up,

I got him tracked on satellite. We have to do something, and fast. He is heading our way.

-Sinead


	37. Chapter 37

Sinead,

Do you know how much time we have before they come?

-Amy


	38. Chapter 38

Amy,

Less than an hour by my calculations. What are we going to do?

-Sinead


	39. Chapter 39

Dear FanFiction,

If you have any ideas on what this unknown enemy might by, please let us know. ANYTHING can help!

-Cahills


	40. Chapter 40

*Secure Message*

Alright,

Everyone needs to get to the underground safe house a few miles away ASAP. The Cahill Mansion is going to be under lock down, so take anything you need right now. Pack light.

Remember, as long as we work together, anything is possible. We are NOT going to loose to this unseen enemy. I promise. Never forget, we are Cahills, and nothing we set our minds to is impossible.

We are _Unstoppable_.

-Amy


End file.
